


Serve and Comfort

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boy would Edelgard be disappointed in him, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Hubert be pining, Prompt 3 - Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: After a nightmare, Edelgard comes to Hubert for comfort. He lets his thoughts get away from him.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Serve and Comfort

“Hubert?”

The second he heard Edelgard’s voice fall in a familiar, strained whimper, Hubert’s heart lunged into his throat. It was certainly strange to see her at such a late hour, let alone at his door, peering in with a pleading look. He beckoned her to him in the dim light of a magic lamp, his voice a quiet coo. 

“I… I was having that dream again.”   
“You need not explain yourself, Lady Edelgard. You know you’re welcome here.” 

She couldn’t help but feel like disputing the point. He was typically so private; she hadn’t imagined he’d let her in. An arm wrapped around her shoulder, gently nudging her towards the bed.   
“Sit,” the mage gestured toward the pillow.

Edelgard took the instruction, though she reached out tentatively, fingers brushing his wrist. She was still shaking from the nightmare, and when Hubert came to sit beside her, she curled into him like a frightened whelp. Snaking his arms around her middle, he clutched her close to his chest. 

There was something to this act, the feeling of her receding into him, nudging up against his neck and whimpering, that set a wave of something unusual through his body. Edelgard appeared so sweet… so  _ vulnerable _ . And it was only in front of him. She needed his comfort in order to feel safe. He was the only one she could come to. His fingers through her hair made her sigh, soothed.

Time seemed to pass quickly.   
As Hubert continued to pet her, cradling her against him still, he asked, “Are you feeling better now?”   
“Mmn.”

It felt like a shockingly disinterested answer, until he craned his head and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He brushed his lips against her forehead as he carefully moved the two of them back against the mattress. Hubert pawed for the sheets, tucking her in beside him with an arm kept tightly around her. She grumbled, disturbed by all of the movement, but settled again with her head on his chest. 

Hubert had well established that without Edelgard, he would likely die. She was his purpose. He hadn’t expected, however,  _ his  _ potential significance to  _ her _ . Tonight, Edelgard had needed him in particular in order to feel safe. She was even comfortable enough to sleep in his bed beside him. She was, undoubtedly, his Edelgard. A perverse interest began to gnaw at him. She was so small and frail in his arms - he wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

He cursed himself for the gradual corruption of his thoughts. This was vile. Unacceptable. He was her vassal. Edelgard had come here frightened, needing comfort, and he found himself taking a sick sense of pleasure in it. But of course he did - no one would be surprised. She would be disgusted with him. His hand worked his half-hard cock over top of his loose nightwear. 

Of course, he always took some length of pleasure in his duties he performed for her. It thrilled him to act as her retainer, even when she grew grouchy with his overzealousness. He would do  _ anything  _ she asked of him. Hubert’s breath hitched as his mind wandered, continuing to palm himself, thinking of her coming to him as she did tonight, bashful and ashamed, asking him for help. 

Just how far was he willing to go for her? If she crawled to him, asked him to pleasure her, he could hardly say no. And what good care of her he would take. Gracing her lips with tender kisses, hands roaming her thighs as he worked his mouth down. He would worship her breasts, revelling in the darling squeaks of ecstasy he’d heard slip from her room in the quiet evenings he spent roaming the halls. 

He’d take his place between her thighs, hands on the outside of her hips, reassuring her with soft caresses. Hubert barely stifled a moan, absently stroking his cock. He would wait for Edelgard’s instruction - likely tactless and sharp - to finally perform the act. Delving his tongue between her folds, he would eat her out with all the devotion of a flagellant mortifying the flesh. 

Suckling and lapping at her clit, he would find glory in the trembling of her thighs, take rapture in the muffled sound of her begging voice turned high, drawn moan of his name as she found release beneath his wanton tongue. 

Hubert didn’t strangle the noise he made as he came quite as well as he had anticipated. Edelgard stirred in his arms, a sleepy, puzzled mewl leaving her mouth.   
“Hubert..?” She sounded worried   
“I’m alright, Lady Edelgard. Go back to sleep.”   
“Night...” 

As she drifted off again, he grit his teeth in disgust with himself. He would endure the night with the reminder of his guilt, his semen soaked underwear uncomfortably tacky against his skin. His Emperor would never forgive him if she knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had both too many and no ideas for this. Every time I thought of something, I kept thinking I could go better... Pretty happy with this though!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @woofskaya !


End file.
